Little Busters Ecstasy PLUS
by Maya the Phoenix
Summary: After cheating death, Riki forgot all about Kyousuke's world. Now, the girls he fell in love with in "that" world are determined to make him fall back in love with them.
1. Prologue

Maya the Phoenix: Yeah... My first Little Busters fic... I absolutely love Little Busters! I just like the way the story goes and yeah, but who cares what I like the story for!?

Riki: We do.

Maya the Phoenix: It's understandable you'll want to know who likes the story... hehe...

Random Voice: Maya the Phoenix does not own Little Busters! or any related merchandise.

Maya the Phoenix: P.S. This is based from the visual novel, not the anime. And a bit AU, considering Riki doesn't remember anything about Kyousuke's world.

* * *

><p>"If... If we get out of here safely, let's go on a date... All routes where you meet me is a bad end."<p>

"I'm a very lucky person, I was able to meet the person I love. "

"If I happen to meet you again, and still remember these feelings, at that time I'm sure I'll say it to you. I'll call you into an empty classroom after school and tell you that I like you. Like you in a romantic way."

Riki Naoe could not sleep with this mass of voices in his head. Ever since THE accident, as his group, the Little Busters, would like to call it, he's been hearing voices in his head. Through careful investigation, he was able to connect the voices with some of his classmates, like Kurugaya Yuiko, the "Anego" of the class, and Kudryavka Noumi, a foreigner classmate.

For some unknown reason, however, when he tries to approach either of them, they try to ignore him, or just plainly walk away. Seeing him as a brother figure, he went over to Kyousuke for advice. When talking about the accident, his demeanor quickly changes. Same goes with the rest of the Little Busters, Masato doing a muscle dance, Kengo starting to practice with his Shinai, and Rin just shrugging her elbows.

_Tomorrow, _he promised himself_, I will find the courage to ask them. _

* * *

><p>Riki felt a headache overtake him as he was heading to his classroom. He was not able to get much of his sleep last night as Masato was having a presentation about his usual "muscles", which did not help Riki. When he fell asleep, that's when he was awoken by Masato's ear-splitting snore. He might have used his special advantage of being able to sleep in class, but for some reasons unknown to him, his narcolepsy disappeared in the accident.<p>

He was unsure of where he was walking to, but something was compelling him to walk that way.

After the accident, Riki was able to note some things different with most of the students. One of the most noticed change was with his classmate, Nishizono Mio. She was previously noted for her parasol, which she usually brings with her. When she recovered, she chose to let go of her parasol, shocking some of her classmates.

Another change he noticed was with Aikawa, a guy who was obviously lovesick with Sasagewa Sasami, one of the Little Busters main enemies in searching for justice, or so Rin calls her. He was "healed" through a dream . When asked what it was, he simply says it's fuzzy, causing doubt and rumors spreading.

He suddenly stopped in front of a classroom. Something was off about it's feel, it feels like tension was scattering from all over it. It looked like it was inviting Riki to come inside. He was skeptical on what to do, to go inside or to just leave the room alone

"Are you ok Riki-kun?" A worried voice asked from behind. He was shocked by this action, and he almost cried out in surprise. Luckily, he had an ounce of self-control that day. He smiled and said "Good morning, Komari-chan."

Komari was one of the friends he made in the accident. When they were in the hospital, Komari was the first to approach him. It seemed as if she knew him from somewhere. He has often seen her with Kyousuke, so he is beginning to suspect some relations between her and the other Little Busters members. Some of his suspicions were soon confirmed as Kyousuke invited her to join the Little Busters. That same day, the baseball team Little Busters! was formed.

"Oh! Riki, and Komari-San too. Just the person I was looking for." Masato appeared out of nowhere. "I've been noticing you're lacking muscles. Let's go for a jog." Masato was starting to push Riki.

"M-Masato, I'm fine." He just replied.

"No, I've noticed that you're muscles have been deteriorating. (Is Masato even capable of that kind of a word?) "Let's go, Riki!" He said, mimicking Kyousuke when they first met.

"Fine." Riki forced himself to run after him.

Masato turned around and gave Komari a wink before running off.

* * *

><p>Komari Kamikita is usually a jolly girl, but she can be serious when the necessary time comes. Now is one of those times. She entered the classroom and saw a woman with long black hair looking out of the window. "Welcome, boy." she seemed to be unaware of who was she talking to.<p>

"Yui-chan... No, Kurugaya-san" Kurugaya sharply turned and saw her. She had a look of surprise, but she narrowed her eyes.

"Komarimax, what are you doing here?" Kurugaya spat out.

"Kyousuke set up a bug in Riki's phone."

"And what's your business here? You know that e-mail was supposed to be Riki's"

"I'm here to stop this foolishness."

"Ooh that's such a a harsh word for you. You should go back to where you belong."

"Then why don't you let him go and be with Rin!? I care about my best friend very much, and it's obvious that she loves him, so let him go!"

"Saying the person who also fell in love with him!"

"W-well I left all those emotions behind with that world!"

"You can't stop me Komari."

"I'll try... We'll all try." She muttered as Kurugaya walked out.

* * *

><p>"Time for another lap!" Masato enthusiastically while running, as Riki was almost dead on his feet.<p>

"Masato -huff- I can't -huff- go -huff- anymore..." Riki complained.

"Riki, listen." Masato started seriously. Riki just gulped. He hadn't seen Masato this serious since the time they were playing cards. Now, that was normal, but what was not normal was that he won 7 times in a row.

"Your muscles need extra care. We were aiming for a muscle revolution, remember!?" Masato quickly regretted what he said, since they only aimed for a muscle revolution in THAT world.

"Muscle revolution?" He questioned him.

"Forget about it. It's nothing." Masato answered, trying to put as much don't-mind-what-I-said tone into it.

Masato's phone suddenly rang, and Masato grabbed his phone. "I hope this phone smells of you!" He said with a grin.

"Right..." Riki smiled back

Masato checked his phone, eyes widening. "Well, that's my beeper. See ya" He ran away.

With nothing else to do, Riki just went back to my room. There, he found a note saying 'Boy, renew your phone. Someone already hacked into it.'

_Boy... boy... Why does that term feel so familiar? _Riki wondered to himself,_ And why do I find myself so trusting to it?_

* * *

><p>Maya the Phoenix: Well, this is the first chapter.<p>

Kyousuke: Aren't you rushing it too quick with the Komari, Kurugaya confrontation?

Maya the Phoenix: I am not, I just want to show the readers that there is a rivalry between:

Kurugaya

Kud

Futaki (At least, Haruka wants her to be with Riki)

Saya (In later chapters)

and

The original LB!

Komari

Maya the Phoenix: Sasami and Mio are both neutral.

Question: Should I start with Riki POV in later chapters?


	2. Kurugaya

Maya the Phoenix: Hahaha! A new chapter. I was feeling uneasy about this one, but thanks to my friends on fanfiction, I'm ok now!

**Random Voice: Maya the Phoenix does not own LITTLE BUSTERS! If he did, it would be Kurugaya x Riki. There will be a little OOC to this chapter, considering Kurugaya has emotions now.**

Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited (Is this even a word)!

* * *

><p>Boy... Boy... That term feels so familiar to Riki. Veins appeared on his forehead as he was thinking where did he hear it and why he felt so familiar with it. Memories came to him, although he was not able to use them since they were fuzzy and not complete.<p>

_What's this sound? A piano?_ He pondered. _Where in the school has pianos? The music room... And, umm... What room was it?_

A vague outline of a room came to him. There were broadcasting materials and, right at the edge, a piano. On the piano were numerous things, a flower, and a picture. The picture was the thing that struck his attention, as it had a picture of the Little Busters.

Riki glanced around. _What... What!? How did I end up here? _He turned and looked at the label on the door. Broadcasting Room was written on the nameplate. He walked to the piano, examining it. He also noticed a digital clock just above the piano. Having nothing else to do, he looked out the window. His eyes widened as he took another peek at the clock, checking the date written just below the time. _June 20, and it's snowing? _He almost fainted. He would have fainted if he didn't woke up first.

He woke up to find himself sleeping on the table. _I must have dozed off._ He thought as he found himself itching to go to the one room that drew his interest. Surprisingly, he heard himself mutter "Kurugaya-san..."

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Kinniku, Kinniku!"<p>

That shout was heard from the classroom. Riki entered with a sweatdrop. Masato was doing a kinniku dance with Haruka. Those two have gotten close since the accident, and the plan "Little Love-Love Hunters!" was formed by Kyousuke to get those two together.

So far, they haven't made any progress, but Kyousuke just said to be patient, and everything will work out.

"Why are you staring at him like that, Naoe-san?" A voice asked.

"Nishizono-san!" Riki shouted in a surprised tone.

"I just saw it... You were staring at Inohara-san's face. Naoe x Masato." She closed her eyes to visualize her dirty thoughts.

"Er– it's not what you are thinking!" Riki said in an embarrassed voice. His attention shifted to a person at the corner, resting her back to the wall. Riki noticed her blue-purple eyes were staring right at him.

"Riki-kun? Come on! Kinniku with us! Let's try to start a Muscle sensation!" Masato invited.

"Hm...? Oh yeah. Kinniku, Kinniku!" He danced along, just before the bell rang.

While class was in session, Masato used this chance to give something to Riki. "Hoi, Riki," he whispered. "Take this." He gave him a bottle.

"Those are my muscle supplements. Use them wisely." He gave Riki a cocky grin.

"Right, thanks." Riki resumed on taking notes for the lesson.

* * *

><p><span>Bam!<span>

This was the scene Riki had grown accustomed to. Mio reading a book, Rin practices pitches as he batted them, Masato and Kengo catching balls, Komari ruining around the field, and Haruka running after a large husky.

Strangely enough, Riki had seen that same dog with Futaki Kanata, the discipinary head. He just assumed that it was just his imagination.

"Hey, Kyousuke. I have to leave early." Riki said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Kyousuke asked, eyes staring into his soul.

"Well... I have somewhere I need to be." Was the reply.

"Yeah, ok." He shrugged.

After gaining approval, Riki dashed out immediately, not noticing Kyousuke's glare or Komari walking after him, slowly and silently.

_Broadcast Room... This is it._ Riki thought as he faced the door. That door seemed so large for him, and he was tempted to walk away. Looking at his surroundings, he also noted that this is the room where Komari stopped him from entering yesterday. It gave off the same kind of tension, but this time, with soothing piano music.

Someone was playing the piano. Someone was inside. Riki gulped and said to no one in particular, "Here goes nothing.". Observing that the room had the same outline as in his dream, he saw a lone figure on the bench, playing the piano. He closed the door as inaudibly as he could, so as not to startle the person from playing.

The person was still surprised, and turned to look at the person who entered, which startled her even more. Quickly, she regained her composure.

_"_What's the matter, boy? You look like you're still dreaming." She said with a smile.

Only one name passed Riki's mind. "Kurugaya-san." He simply said.

"You can call me Yuiko. Only you." She blushed at this statement. After she motioned to a chair, he sat down.

"Wouldn't it be too awkward like that?" He gave a sweatdrop as Kurugaya sighed.

"So, Kurugaya-san, you're the one who sent me that note?" Riki started questioning her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

She cringed at that question.

"Because they are just lying to you."

"What?" Riki stood from his chair.

"Haven't you noticed, they've been keeping something from you since the accident?"

"Yes, but—" Riki reasoned out, but was cut off by her next statement.

"This is what they've been keeping from you." She closed her eyes and started her story. "During the accident, Kyousuke made a world. It goal was to force you and Rin to grow up, since you were still too immature at that time. It had numerous trials, each involving a girl now involved with the Little Busters. In each trial, you gained the courage to overcome it. If you didn't, Kyousuke would reset the world. When he resets the world, you forget all that happened within that previous cycle. Sometimes, things would be too strong for you to forget until countless cycles afterwards. In one cycle... we fell in love." Kurugaya was starting to cry. "We went to a fireworks display set by the 3 stooges. After that, you wished that that day would last forever. You didn't know that I wished for it too, only stronger. Thus, another world started. My dream. My wish. I wanted to be there with you forever, but..." Kurugaya stopped, wondering what she should do. To lie and gain happiness now, or to tell the truth, and get a chance to lose him to the Natsume siblings. Making her descision, she said, "But I knew I had to give you up soon, or else we would have never move on. So I asked you to forget about me, and I let that world disappear. Before that happened I... I..." Her next words were covered by her sobs. Riki realized what she was saying.

"You made a promise to me... If you remembered your feelings for me, you would call me to an empty room and admit it to me there." Kurugaya nodded.

"Yes, and I'll admit it to you now. I like you... like you in a romantic way Riki." She leaned forward to kiss him, only to be stopped by Komari.

"You forgot our deal, Yui-chan." Komari said eerily. Riki turned, surprised, to the doorway.

"K-Komari-san? When did you get here?" Riki stuttered.

"She was following you the whole time." Kurugaya stated at him before glaring at Komari

"Don't call me that." 'Yui-Chan' yelled at Komari. "I have nothing to say about that. Our deal was to let Rin date Riki, and it seems they aren't going too well."

True. Riki had also noticed that Rin was becoming cold to Riki because of his latest relation with' Sasagesa Sashimi'.

"It was because of Rin also forgetting that world. Riki-kun! Don't you remember your romances with Rin?"

"Hah? Well, no..." Riki murmured.

"That's the point, Komari. He wouldn't have gotten toget her with Rin if it wasn't for the accident. Me, however, Riki remembered our relationship and took action to it. That's the difference between you and me."

Komari, finding no way to win at this argument, just brought her head downcast, muttered a small, but audible "Sorry, Rin-chan. I failed.", and walked away.

Riki and Kurugaya were silent for a few moments after that. "I'll understand if you don't want to, but will you be willing to give our relationship a chance?" Kurugaya hopelessly asked. After that display of emotions, he was sure to say no.

"Sure." Riki smiled

"W-what...!" Kurugaya gave a squeal of delight, before getting her emotionless temperament back. "No one hears of that." She said in a threatening manner.

"Yes!" He immediately shouted.

"Now that that's cleared up, let your 'Yui-chan' give you a present." Leaning forward, she closed her eyes as she let their mouths collide.

* * *

><p>Maya the Phoenix:Finally this chapter is done!<p>

Kyousuke: That's it? No elaboration of the kiss?

Maya the Phoenix:Well, I'm kind of nervous about that, so I decided to end it there.

Kyousuke:How are you going to attract readers like that!?

Maya the Phoenix: Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm the author!

-Kyousuke puts on a mask.-

Mask the Saitou: The Saitou family holds the most power

-Fight breaks out-

Riki: R&R! Please review as we try to break this up...


	3. Dating, Start!

Maya the Phoenix: And here's... ~A new chapter for you~

**Random Voice: Maya the Phoenix in no way owns Little Busters.**

**Thank You for those who reviewed, Favorited, and followed.**

* * *

><p>The night was cold and inviting as a silhouette bathed in the moonlight. She had 2 white ribbons complimenting her blonde hair, and her deep blue eyes just stared at the boys dormitory. She held her hand up, imagining that the dormitory was in his hands, only to trip and fall. She picked herself up.<p>

"I knew this was impossible..." Aya, or Saya as she preferred, sighed to herself, losing hope for a moment. She suddenly shook her head and slapped herself. "No, I've come this far to back out now!"

"Riki-kun... Just wait for me... Tokido Saya has returned!"

* * *

><p>"Hahaha... Boy, you're too gullible." Kurugaya laughed as Riki rubbed his head. He by no means was happy. After a lot of pranks, this was the worst one. He had just fallen for an elaborate prank involving a bucket of water and the door of his room. Apparently, the conspirator urged him to go back to his room for a <em>pleasant <em>surprise. That surprise turned out to be a free trip to Kuruaya's room in the girl's dorm. His room was just to messed up at the moment, and she urged the soaked boy to leave Masato to the cleaning and come to her room so that he can get cleaned up.

"Kurugaya-san, you could have just asked me to come here..." The victim complained, as the perpetrator just smiled a genuine smile. Riki blushed as she saw the huge grin plastered on her new girlfriends face. He glanced around the room. Even if he had remembered, Riki would not be able to describe Kurugaya's room, for he had not been there in Kyousuke's world. He noticed that her room was full of plushies. Her statement of "I like cute things" still holds true until now.

"Gomen, I just remembered that Haruka did something like this to Miyazawa-kun." Kurugaya argued.

_Hmm. I've not been to some of the baseball practices these days. I wonder how they are all doing? Komari... Might not want to see me yet, judging from her reaction._ He contemplated for a moment. The boy must have been thinking too much, because his face did not go unnoticed by her.

"Boy, what's wrong?" Kurugaya asked worriedly.

"Huh, nothing." He tried to lie, but to no avail.

"You need to increase your lying skills when it comes to me." She smirked at him. "Come on, you can tell your Anego anything." She hugged him from behind, and Riki turned redder at this movement.

"Kurugaya-san," He reached to touch his hand, but instead, he was able to touch something soft.

"E-eh?" He tried touching it again, and he noticed it was big. Kurugaya suddenly pinned him to the bed, with her sitting on his back.

"Umu, you shouldn't touch woman there, Riki-kun. For now on, I'll call you boob demon."

"E-eh!?" he gaped at this. "I-isn't that a little too extreme?"

Kurugaya blushed. "Although, it might be ok just for you."

They stayed in that position for quite some time, with Kurugaya sitting on Riki, both blushing. To break the awkward silence, Riki said, "So, why did you bring me here?"

The girl looked away for a little, blushing even harder. "Riki-kun, would you go on a date?"

"A date?" Riki asked. He had vaguely remembered a little date with Kurugaya to a cafe once, but it was like something weird was going on at that time, so he couldn't remember it clearly.

"Yeah, a date. And here," she pulled out a plastic bag. "I baked cookies for you."

Riki took it and tasted one. "These are good. When?"

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kurugaya smiled.

* * *

><p>The day passed on. Finally, the day they awaited has finally come. After school, Riki dressed up with a black jacket and a plain T-shirt. He went and waited for Kurugaya at their specified meeting place, in front of the school gate. When Kurugaya came, Riki could only breathe. She had a long, black silk dress on, and her hair was complementing her hair very much. Her deep blue-purple eyes seemed to be staring into his very soul. Going ahead of him, Kurugaya reached out her hand and said to the reddening boy "Let's go, Riki."<p>

They immediately got to exploring the town, and engaging in small chats, mostly about their life and the Little Busters. Finally, they stopped at a small cafe which Kurugaya pointed out.

"This is where we had our first date." She said. They entered and sat down on a table. Much to Riki's surprise, Kurugaya rested her head on his shoulders. Unbeknownst to them, some people were looking at them.

"W-wafu~ They're going all girlfriend-boyfriend!" Kudryavka shouted.

"Don't yell to much, or they might hear." Haruka scolded her.

"Gomen nasai!" The girl apologized.

"Haruka, why did you drag me into this?" Kanata sighed. This was going to be bad if word of this got out. She was the disciplinary chairman after all.

"Come on, onee-chan! You have to strengthen your relationship with Riki, or the others might get him away from you!"

"I don't even like him!" She stared at Haruka.

"And Kud needs to have a relation with Riki too!" She tried to bluff, but her face was easily read by her sister.

"Who's side are you on anyways?" Kanata made a sweatdrop. They each drank their glass of water in unison before returning to stare at the couple.

"So, Kurugaya-san, sorry, but I forgot all about you." Riki said.

"Boy, it's ok. All you need to remember is that I like cute things, and I like giving advice to people as their Anego." She smiled.

An unclear memory came with some more of her "cute things and advice"

* * *

><p>"Look. Young man Masato is coming," Kurugaya started. "Whatever he says to you, just say 'I am Mio-chi, and you are dog vomit'."<p>

"Why would you ask her to do something like that!?" A voice, his, he presumed, said in protest.

"Yes." Mio simply agreed.

"Why would you agree to something like that!?" He said in surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rin intently listenig to the conversation, but thought nothing it.

"Yo, Manager. Can you get me a glass of tea?" He asked.

"I am Mio-chi, you are dog vomit." The blunette said without emotion. Masato looked surprised at this action.

"Um, let me rephrase that. Can you please get me a glass of water?" He seemed pleading, as he did not want to be called...

"I am Mio-chi, you are dog vomit." She repeated.

"Augh! Why am I suddenly being treated as dog vomit!?" Masato shouted, his head looking up with tears.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I would rather not take any advice." He said to her. A roaring sound came from outside as noise started coming from outside.<p>

"Oh? It seems like we were caught up by the rain." Kurugaya said to Riki, although she said it particularly loud, as if making her voice obvious to other people. She looked at the direction of the 3 girls staring at them through the plants. Because of that, Kud went into a state of panic.

"We're doomed desu~!"

"Onee-chan, let's go." Haruka urged them.

"Y-yeah."

But somehow, they ended up in the women's restroom. Maybe it was partly because the lovebirds were sitting next to the door, thus making it unusable. When Haruka peeked out, they were not in their seats. That caused them to attempt to make an escape to the door. When all of them got out of the bathroom, they were met by a hand touching each of their shoulders and a voice saying, "You're caught."

They turned around and saw Kurugaya, her hair covering her eyes. Even though not seen her expression, they made out that she was pissed. And that's when Kud kneeled down and pleaded, "W-wafu~ please don't kill me!" Her hidden "dog ears" could be seen.

"It was Haruka's idea!" She pointed at the girl, who just laughed.

"Hahaha, can't you forgive me just this once, Anego?" She seemed terrified. She was one of the witnesses who saw what happened to the poor door when she got pissed at the 3 schoolgirls when they bullied Komari and Kud, and she really didn't want that happening to her face.

To their surprise, instead of shouting at them, she just laughed and knocked at the boys restroom. With that, Riki came out. "Did you hear how terrified they were?"

"That's not really something you should be laughing about..." He stated, but it visually went into one ear, and gone out the other."

"Don't scare us like that!" Haruka shouted at Kurugaya, who just laughed harder. After resolving that issue, they went out the door and noted that it was raining hard.

"Looks like we'll have to stay here for a while." Kanata sighed again. She knew better to trust Haruka when she was doing her foolishness, but she has got to admit, Riki has a little place in her heart, and it looks like it's getting bigger by the second. Just then, they heard a loud booming noise, and felt a shockwave. Then, they heard a sharp, piercing cry. Riki thought it sounded familiar, while the others just worried about what it was.

* * *

><p>"Auu! Out of all days, why did it have to rain today!" Komari complained as she brought a paper bag with her. She pumped her fists and raised them to the air.<p>

"Yosh! It's alright, Komari. Rin gave you ths, after all." Komari brought out an umbrella. Opening it, she skipped on the rain. "Hun hun hun~" She sang to herself until the thunder boomed. "Kyah!" The surprise was so great that she lost hold of the umbrella. "Ah!" She ran into the direction the wind was taking the umbrella to, getting wet in the process. The umbrella fell into a canal.

"Ueh?" Komari peeked at it. Her umbrella seemed to be rushing with the flow of water. Suddenly, the umbrella stopped. Komari, being curious, wanted to know why the umbrella prevented the law of physics of happening and stopped, so she swiftly picked up the umbrella.

"U-" She could feel tears coming up to her eyes as memories flooded into mind. Her brother, the blood, and his death. It all seemed to be a living nightmare to her. Just a certain memory prevented her from breaking down.

Riki was hugging her as tears was rolling down her eyes.

"I like to see you smiling. If you give me a smile, then I'll smile. If you see me smiling, then you'll smile even greater, right? So, please... smile..."

Yes, it was that memory that kept her from losing herself in THAT world. She had her chance with Riki, and she gave it on to Rin. She held a pain in her heart, however. It was like she didn't fully give him to Rin. Some part of their relationship was still there, hidden deep in her heart. She found herself saying words she could not stop herself from saying.

"I've gotten over this. I'll smile just for you, Riki-kun."

* * *

><p>The next day was a big day, because rumors came flying about. Kanata initially got worried because she thought it was about the stalking issue, but it proved otherwise, the rumors was about a new student.<p>

"They told me she's a girl."

"Is she cute?"

"People say that her dad is a doctor."

"So she must be rich, right?"

Conversations like these were flying all around 2-B, Riki's classroom. Even Kurugaya attended class just to see who this transfer student was.

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding_

Looks like they were going to find out, as the bell rang. The teacher entered, and said, "Ok, class, you must know this, but we have a transfer student. Please be nice to her as she is new. Please enter."

The girl gracefully entered as whispers and gasps were spreading. She was beautiful, as some boys liked to say. Kud muttered a small "Wafu!". Komari gasped in surprise. Rin looked down. Even Kurugaya was surprised. She was not expecting her, the most fierce rival she might ever get, here.

"Hello, I'm Tokido Aya, but people just call me Saya." She smiled, only to be interrupted by a male.

"Like the character in School Revolution?" He asked.

Saya's grin grew larger, and said "Yes, like the character."

"I'll be in your care." She finished with a bow, to which all the boys cheered.

"Ok, now that that's settled, Naoe!"

"Y-yes!" The boy stuttered.

"You see him? He'll be your guide. Um... sit behind Kurugaya-san, over there." The carefree teacher said.

"Yes, sensei." She winked at Riki, making him blush. The other girls saw this and just kept their mutual feelings of irritation in. As for Riki, he just could not shake a feeling of familiarity to this girl named Saya.

* * *

><p>Maya the Phoenix: There! A new chapter.<p>

Kyousuke: -With a knowing voice- So it begins.

Saya: You can just expect some intense rivals, Rin, Kurugaya.

Riki: Please Rate and Review... There's a button down there made specifically for that.


End file.
